


warm crust, warm heart, and sticky fingers

by wolf_zer0



Series: minor felonies flash fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_zer0/pseuds/wolf_zer0
Summary: Niki, Fundy, Eret and the Captain are robbing rich people.(set in the minor felonies au, standalone fic)
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: minor felonies flash fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	warm crust, warm heart, and sticky fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this is based on characters or personas, not actual content creators. Should any of the creators mentioned in this express any discomfort in this kind of thing, I will remove this and any other works of this nature immediately. All relationships are strictly platonic. Any and all grammar/editing mistakes and typos are my own and I apologize! Also (just as a precaution) - I do not give any reader permission to send to/talk about my works or this AU with the CC's mentioned. If they find it on their own, that's fine. 
> 
> DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp Week 1, Prompt 1: Bread

The smell of fresh food filled the massive kitchen. Appetizers and entrees and desserts flew out the swinging doors into the bustling party beyond. Fresh baked brioche, steam curling in intricate patterns, sat on the expensive marble counter. The owner of the house, a severe woman with a pinched frown and a haughty air about her, watched the chaos unfold. Her foot tapped an impatient rhythm despite the frenzy of activity surrounding her. Seemingly satisfied that the staff was working to her standards, she huffed and stalked out the door, gaudy pumps clicking against the black and white tiles. Niki dodged between caterers and chefs, placing garnishes and cleaning spots off dishes. 

“I think you missed a spot, Cygnus.” Her earpiece crackled to life as Fundy’s voice came through. She could hear the clack of his keyboard over the tiny speaker. “We don’t want these poor, poor people to have to deal with splattered gravy.” 

“Shut up, Vulpes,” she hissed under her breath, pushing strands of sweat-soaked hair out of her face. “I’d like to see you on the ground for once. Not safe behind your cozy little computer screen.”

Eret’s deep laugh rumbled through the comm. “He wouldn’t last a day.” Fundy’s outraged screech broke off as the audio peaked. 

“Children.” All three of them fell silent at the sound of the Captain’s voice. “Comms quiet unless absolutely necessary.” Despite his firm tone, they could hear the amusement just barely hidden.

“Yes, Dad.” The Captain snorted at the sarcasm dripping from all three. 

“Corona, head upstairs. Delancy just left the main ballroom with Molina. This is probably our best shot.” Eret hummed confirmation before clicking their comm off. “Vulpes, make sure the cams are looped. We can’t afford getting nicked.” 

“Looped and ready to go.” The clatter of keys continued in the background as Fundy did whatever fancy tech stuff he specialized in.

“Cygnus, get ready to bolt. If shit goes south, Corona’s gonna need you to make them a path out.” 

“Got it.” Niki glanced up to see the homeowner back in the kitchen staring straight at her, a derisive glint in her eye. She shot a sweet smile right back. 

  
_ Showtime _ .

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
